


The Fourth Summer

by discovibes, spacesibs



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s) Only By A Few Or So Years, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Nothing explicit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discovibes/pseuds/discovibes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesibs/pseuds/spacesibs
Summary: Max’s eyes widened as Neil looked up, smiling as he had trouble getting out of the chair before he walked over to Max and Gwen.He had definitely changed a bit over the year, he was even taller now. His wardrobe changing to a white lab coat, still the yellow turtleneck, and black pants. Neil still had the weird coward posture, however he didn’t look that much scrawny anymore. He could definitely pick up Max.So this is what a fifteen year old looks like.Shit.





	1. Chapter 1

Max stared out the bus window, squeezing the stress ball inside his hoodie’s pocket. He looked at the other passengers, some new faces, some old.  
He didn’t spot Neil or Nikki anywhere on the bus, his only true friends in this hell of a camp. It was honestly concerning, considering they’ve been coming to Camp Campbell for two years straight.

It was Max’s fourth time being sent to this camp, he’s honestly used to it by now. At the end of the school year, his parents pack up his things, and he’s sent here.  
Max honestly wonders what they’ll do once he reaches the age limit, they’ll probably still find a way to send him though.

Max gave out a sigh as the bus reared to a stop, presenting the camp to the windows. He stood up, slouching with his hands in his pockets as he walked out of the bus.  
He noticed David standing by the entrance, smiling as chipper as usual. He rolled his eyes, walking over while standing right next to him. 

David peered down at Max, “Welcome back to camp, Max! Can you believe you’ve been here already four times! I sure cant.” 

Max sighed, “Yep. It must be horrifying to you.”

David smiled as he watched the other campers walk off the bus, “You know, you’re almost at the age limit. We sure will miss you, Max.”

The new campers stood in front of David, as the recurring ones made themselves at home, already picking their tents, “Yeah..” Max replied, looking around for two certain people.

David had already started introducing the new campers the ropes around the place as Max wandered off, walking towards old camper’s he’s known.

“Have any of you seen Neil or Nikki?” Max asked them, his voice monotone. 

Everyone shrugged, no’s coming from all around. Max pinched the bridge of his nose, of course his only friends would ditch him for some other camp. Neil probably got tired of everyone already and went to a real science camp, where Nikki was probably tricked into going somewhere fancy by her mom.

Max sighed, slouching more as he walked off, bumping into Gwen. She noticed the sour look on his face, well, Max always had a sour look, however this one was different.

“What’s wrong, Max? Besides being trapped here again.” She gave a small chuckle, trying to lighten the mood. Max looked up at her with an annoyed expression before letting out a deep breath.

“Neither Neil or Nikki are here this summer..” Max usually didn’t let people get to him, besides David, but the only people he’s grown onto weren’t with him and it was.. Strange. Gwen smiled down at Max, “Well, that’s not entirely true.”  
Max raised a brow, as Gwen continued to smile.

“Get to the shit, Gwen.”

Gwen took hold of Max’s sleeve, walking him towards the mess-hall. She opened up the doors, revealing someone in a white coat sitting at a table messing with some metal.  
Max looked at Gwen confused, she smirked at she looked at the person, waving her hand.

“Hey, Neil!”

Max’s eyes widened as Neil looked up, smiling as he had trouble getting out of the chair before he walked over to Max and Gwen.  
He had definitely changed a bit over the year, he was even taller now. His wardrobe changing to a white lab coat, still the yellow turtleneck, and black pants. Neil still had the weird coward posture, however he didn’t look that much scrawny anymore. He could definitely pick up Max.

So this is what a fifteen year old looks like.

 

Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to make this a multiple chaptered fic instead of just leaving you all with a gay as hell max cliffhanger. This chapter is VERY short though, since it's a bit rushed. Oops.

Neil took Max’s hands, smiling down at him as he opened his mouth to reveal his voice deepening _very_ slightly.

“Hey Max!” 

Max was a bit frozen in place, not because of the physical contact or anything like that. Just because Neil seems so.. Different. It made Max feel a slight hint of sadness, despite being only a year younger, his mind couldn’t stop telling himself that he probably had nothing in common with Neil anymore.   
Well, he’s never had much in common with Neil to begin with, but with Neil being older perhaps he didn’t want to spend time with Max anymore.

That’s ridiculous though because he’s right there holding Max’s hands with the most gentle care and his face is caked with the warmest smile Max has ever seen besides David’s and— _jesus_ christ, puberty _fucking sucks_.

Max inwardly sighed, getting a hold of himself as he swallowed the lump in his throat that he hadn’t noticed was there before. He lazily smiled at Neil, taking his hand out of Neil’s grasp to gently pat him in the shoulder, “Hey nerd, what’s the weather like up there?”

Neil rolled his eyes, smile still on his face as he crossed his arms, “Oh, ha ha. At least I can reach a cookie jar.” 

Max playfully punched Neil’s arm, “Shut up.” He watched Neil stumble a bit from the contact, _at least some things haven’t changed_. “Hey, do you know where Nikki’s at? You’d think she’s be here since she’s such a nature freak.”

Gwen, being completely forgotten as Neil and Max caught up, walked out the mess hall towards her cabin. Inside, someone sat at the desk near Gwen’s window, looking up to smile at her as Gwen walked inside.

“They’ll get a kick out of this.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm the new co-creator to this story, so if any future chapters have an odd formatting, you'll l know I probably wrote it!  
> I want to make it clear that I am not here to edit previous chapters, even if there are spelling errors. I'm only here to provide chapters for you all when the original author is too busy to write for you all!  
> Anyways, without further ado; here's the long awaited chapter 3!

Max was seated on one of the benches inside the mess hall, talking away animatedly to Neil as the boy just nodded and listened, smiling softly in return. They were currently talking about what they did after summer ended, what school was like, and Max certainly had many stories to tell. 

            Whether it be about how he pranked a teacher to how he got a popular kid suspended, Max was happy to share everything. Never once did he mention his home life, but Neil wasn’t going to question it. He wasn’t very big on talking about his home either, and as long as Max was dodging the subject then Neil will too.

            Max was about to tell Neil about his favorite teacher before Gwen walked back into the mess hall, whistling to catch the attention of the two. She smirked when Max and Neil looked up at her, confused before she moved aside; presenting a tall girl– _ wait _ – _ no _ –Max stood up quickly, almost pushing Neil out of excitement. Standing in front of them was their best friend, Nikki. She definitely had the biggest growth spurt out of the trio, and puberty hit her  _ hard _ . Mostly, at least. She had gained a bit of weight, but nothing too major for someone her height. She sported muscles, making Max and Neil both think of how many times she must’ve shown them off; she must’ve been strong enough to pick up Gwen with at least one arm.

            Neil stood up, his arms held out, “Nikki, oh my god! Look at you, you look like some wrestler!” The girl chuckled, dashing over to the two before engulfing them both into a bear hug; “It’s so good to see you guys!”

            “Wait, why didn’t you get here on the bus?” Max raised a brow, looking up at Nikki before he looked at Neil; “Don’t think I forgot about  _ you   _ too, why didn’t you get on the bus either?” Nikki let them go, quickly lifting up the red flannel she was wearing to reveal a camp counselor shirt; “I’m an assistant counselor! I’m only sixteen so I can’t be a full fledged one, but I still get to help out around here for my summer job!” She smiled brightly, leaning down slightly, “That makes me in charge of you two~!”

            Max rolled his eyes, pushing her face away before he put his hands in his pockets; “Oh please, we all know if anything I’m the one in charge of this trio.” Neil laughed nervously as Nikki let out a chuckle, “Not anymore! I’m counselor Nikki now, and you all bow down to me!” She picked the two boys up, running out of the mess hall to go greet the new campers. Max sighed, looking at Neil as they stayed trapped in Nikki’s arms, “This is going to be a long summer.” The other chuckled, giving a small shrug before Max rolled his eyes, looking back down towards the ground.

 

* * *

 

            David looked down at all the campers, some new faces and some old; “Hello campers! My name is David and I’m positive we’re all going to have a fun time here! I can already see some old faces so I hope you all help any of the new kids and show them the ropes!” He gave a bright smile before a force suddenly crashed into him; “Hey campers! My name’s Nikki I’m an assisting counselor! I used to go here just like you guys!” 

            Max tried to hide his face in his hoodie, embarrassed that Nikki was still holding him and Neil. He let out a groan, “Put me down Nikki.” The girl complied, setting the two boys down. She smiled widely, “These two are Max and Neil! They were my friends when I was a camper here!” She kneeled down towards the campers, a dark expression suddenly casting over her face; “Cause them any trouble and I’ll send you over to Spooky Island. Creepy things go on in there, and I won't hesitate to make you apart of it.”

            She quickly stood back up, grabbing David and propping him onto his feet, “David will help you now! He’ll show you the honorary new introduction video! I was in it, if you guys can guess who I was you’ll get twenty bucks!”

            The kids cheered, following after David and Nikki, leaving Neil and Max behind.

            Max let out a sigh, “Is it just me, or did she manage to get more hyper than usual?” He squeezed the stress ball inside his pocket, as Neil rubbed the back of his neck, “Maybe it’s all apart of.. girl puberty..?” Max froze, before lightly pushing Neil; “Never fucking say that again.” Neil let out a laugh, “Whatever.”

 

* * *

 

            Nikki threw herself next to Max and Neil, letting out a sigh as she took off the flannel she was wearing, wrapping it around her waist, “Kid’s suck.” Max shared an amused look with Neil before he looked back towards Nikki, “We’re still kids, Nik. Technically.” She groaned, laying her head on the table, “Who cares, I’m hungry when is dinner going to be served.” She quickly stood up, running towards the kitchen. 

            Neil propped his elbow onto the table, leaning against his hand, “She’s right, when is dinner going to be served? Did we miss it or something?” Max was about to comment before his eyes widened, “Oh fuck, you know what? We did miss something.” He stood up, walking towards the kitchen, “Nik! We’re all supposed to have dinner by the campfire, it’s some dumb first day tradition!” He waited before heavy footsteps made its way closer and closer before Nikki busted out of the room, “Hell yeah, s'mores!” She ran out of the mess hall, having Neil and Max follow after.

            Nikki yelled as she threw herself onto the ground near the campfire, “Hey kids.” The campers greeted her back, before David smiled, “Max, Neil! Hurry over so we can get started on our fun little dinner party!” Max sighed, “It’s not a dinner party David, it’s a fucking way for bugs to get in our food and for Nikki to somehow set her hair on fire.” Neil nodded, “Yeah, remember last year? That was a disaster.” Max chuckled, looking at Neil with an amused expression, “Yeah she almost went bald!”

            “Enough, you two. Gwen! Light the fire will you! I’ll get the food!” Max sat on a log in between Neil and Nikki, watching Gwen struggling to light the wood as Nikki’s voice fell in the background.

            “Hey campers! I’m back and we’re gonna make some s’mores!” He set all the ingredients on a small table he brought outside, allowing all the kids to grab a marshmallow including Nikki. They all laughed and talked to themselves as Max poked the marshmallow with a stick he found laying around.

            He sighed to himself as he watched the marshmallow burn in the fire. He didn’t really like marshmallow’s that much, and certainly didn’t enjoy joining in group activities but..

            Max casted a glance towards Neil, watching him smile brightly as he managed to get his marshmallow completely golden brown, before Max looked back down at the fire.

            Who knows, maybe this year won't be so bad.


End file.
